


Madoka does Lewd Things to Homura

by Vetus



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vetus/pseuds/Vetus
Summary: Read the title. Or don’t.





	1. Chapter 1

Madoka sat on her bed. She had expected an uneventful night, maybe some light reading before bed. 

What she had not expected was this, the other girl standing in her room. After knocking at her window, and being let in, she had told Madoka that her name was Homura, a guardian angel of sorts, and that Madoka’s life was in grave danger. 

She had continued to insist she was completely serious and honest. She told Madoka that she’d do anything to prove herself. 

And now Madoka was thinking. One thought kept echoing around her head: she wanted to see the other girl naked. She blushed at the thought, but still voiced it. 

“Can you take your clothes off?” she said, in a voice barely above a whimper. 

“What?”

Madoka blushed deeper, but repeated herself. “I want you to take your clothes—“

She stopped. Homura has instantly removed her dress, and now stood in nothing but her bra and panties. Madoka leaned forward, trying not to leer. Homura wore a simple bra, and simple panties, of a dark purple color. Despite their lack of laces and ruffles, they were no less wonderful to Madoka, because they concealed nothing beneath them. She could clearly see Homura’s nipples above, and her lips below. 

“C-can you take that off, too?” she choked out. 

The words were barely out of her mouth before Homura was completely bare before her. 

“Now, don’t move,” Madoka said, getting off her bed. 

She walked in her pajamas over to the other girl, and kneeled down, gazing at her pussy. Here it was, another girl’s, the thing she had always wanted to see, but had been too afraid to ask for. 

But seeing wasn’t all she wanted. She reached forward, parting the lips, seeing the pinkness inside. She dipped her pinky finger inside, feeling the soft wetness. She withdrew her finger, and sucked on it contemplatively. It was slightly salty, and slightly sweet, and she instantly wanted more. 

For her part, Homura was embarrassed beyond reason. She had been intimate with Madoka before, but never like this. Never this sudden. She had never felt this vulnerable before. She didn’t mind, though, if it kept Madoka safe, and if it didn’t, no one would remember but her. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a new feeling. Madoka had stuck out her little pink tongue and was carefully licking the outside of her vagina. It didn’t do much for Homura, but Madoka seemed to be enjoying it, and that was enough. And then her tongue slipped, and entered her. Despite herself, Homura moaned. Madoka’s first tentative licks were quickly overwhelmed by her enthusiasm, and despite her clumsiness, she drowned Homura in pure bliss. 

Homura fought to keep herself steady as Madoka worked her like an instrument, carefully touching every part of her insides with her little pink tongue. Homura tangled her fingers in the pink locks in between her legs, and cried out as she came. 

“Mado…”

Her legs failed her in her pleasure, and she fell onto the bed. Madoka crawled on top of her, face matted with Homura’s wetness, and kissed her. Homura tasted herself on the other girl’s tongue, and she felt another pulse of pleasure flow from her pussy. She reached down to fondle her clit, and noticed Madoka was doing the same already. They came simultaneously, tongues in each other’s mouths. Together they lay, breasts against breasts, until the sun came up. 

And that was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyubey: Madoka make a wish!  
> Madoka: But my wish already came true. Because I am a hopeless pervert.


	2. Chapter 2

Homura stood once again in Madoka’s room. She was once again completely naked. She no longer needed to be told, instantly disrobing when in the presence of only Madoka. 

Madoka herself was carefully licking the buttplug. It was vibrant pink, and had her name inscribed on the end. As she sucked on it she imagined Homura walking around with it inside her, marking her owner. Madoka nearly came imagining it. 

With the plug coated in saliva, she patted the bed next to her, and Homura obediently climbed up. Madoka couldn’t stop herself from giving her presented pussy a lick, before focusing on Homura’s rosebud. It was a pale pink color, and she gently parted it with the tip of the plug. It was tight, but Madoka went carefully, and slowly filled Homura up. 

The strange objective filling her filled Homura with wonderful sensations. Better than even that was the feeling of her beloved Madoka’s hands on her, and the knowledge that this was one way of being marked by her goddess. 

Finally, it was all the way inside her. They held hands as Homura grew used to the feeling inside her. She imagined her day, no one knowing her secret except the girl sitting next to her. She would walk, wearing her school uniform, with every step feeling Madoka’s gift. And when they sat together, Madoka would tease her, even more than normal, gently pulling the plug in and out of her. 

She leaned over, and softly kissed her. Madoka returned the kiss enthusiastically, and the sheets quickly became stained with their lovemaking. 

After, Madoka’s hair stuck to her head, weighed down by Homura’s wetness. They felt at peace, in the presence of each other, and fell asleep, each cupping the other’s pussy.


	3. Chapter 3

Homura stood in front of Madoka, again. Both her holes were filled. In the back, her comfortable buttplug. She had taken to wearing it as often as possible. It made her feel comfortable the few times in a day she was away from Madoka. 

In the front, a double-ended dildo spread her. It rubbed inside her, and she forced herself not to play with it, because the object of her desire, and worry was in front of her. 

“Are you sure you want this?” she asked. 

“Yes,” Madoka replied. “I want it from you. I need it from you.” 

She lay on her back, spreading her legs wide, showing her flower. She reached towards Homura like a drowning sailor reaching for a lifeboat. 

“I love you. Please.”

Homura did not need any more prompting. She lined up with Madoka’s spread lips, and gently slid inside. She kissed Madoka’s cute nose, before setting a steady rhythm of in and out. Madoka gasped and clung tightly to her as she felt her plunge deep within her, and pull swiftly out. She lifted her hips, trying to help Homura get deeper inside her. 

“I love you, Homura,” she whispered between moans. 

“I love you, too, Madoka,” came the instant, breathy response. 

Together, the two girls in love approached climax, feeling as one.


	4. Chapter 4

A new magical girl had visited the city. She brought with her a unique power, one Madoka was quick to exploit: the ability to grant people the ability to not be observed. 

Now, Madoka sat at her family’s kitchen table, conversing idly with her parents. She was naked, except for the ribbon in her hair, but no one acted like any thing was out of the ordinary. Neither did they see the girl crouched between Madoka’s legs. 

“More toast, Madoka?”

“Yes, please, thank you Papa!” she said, reaching with one hand for the toast, while the other idly played with the silken hair of Homura, nestled between Madoka’s legs. 

Homura’s administrations had been agonizingly slow, today. She would lean forward, grace Madoka’s pussy with a few slow, gentle licks, and then lean backwards and wait. Every time Madoka would begin feeling impatient, there would be Homura’s mouth again, gently teasing her pink walls, before falling back yet again. 

“Are you ok, Madoka? You look a little tired. Maybe you should stay home from school today.”

“I want to go, Mama! I have a feeling today is going to be great!”

Madoka barely got the last word out before feeling that blessed touch yet again on her flower. Homura’s tongue was back, with a new intensity. Madoka mentally sighed in relief. She couldn’t have taken much more teasing. Looking down, she couldn’t see Homura’s face, shrouded by hair as it was, but she could certainly feel her. Her tongue was so soft and gentle inside her, and Madoka felt every skillful lick. She felt her long delayed orgasm approaching as Homura worked inside her. She hit every tender spot inside her, and reached a hand up idly to gently play with one of Madoka’s pink nipples. It had been hard all morning, and with the sudden attention, Madoka was nearly overwhelmed by the secondary feeling flowing from her chest. 

And then Homura returned to her licking with even more enthusiasm than before. She started with the outside of Madoka’s pussy, licking the corners where the pink flesh met the white skin, before working her way inside that velvet entrance. She licked those pulsing walls frantically, thirsting for more. With every motion, she enflamed Madoka’s nerves greater than before. Her motions became swift, almost rough, and she brought her hand up, finding that small bundle of nerves on top of Madoka’s pussy. 

Madoka felt those long, gentle fingers on her clit, and she came. Despite herself, she could not stop letting a choked moan pass her lips. Luckily, the magic held, and no one seemed to   
notice her gasp. She sat calmly through the afterglow, eyes locked with the girl between her legs, whose face was slick and shining. 

Later, as Madoka left the front door door, a naked girl beside her, a single thought kept bouncing through her head: yes, today was going to be great.


End file.
